We Are Supposed To Be Family
by BlueStar29
Summary: Yugi is visited by someone who can be concidered unpleasent. His one and only cousin. Can Yugi stand up to this person? or will it be just like it was in childhood ...
1. Default Chapter

**_Okay, this is a story that I've always thought went together … but it only makes sense if you are around me all the time … meaning that this story is mostly an inside joke, but it will make more sense as it goes on. Okay, so I love playing video games; who doesn't? The game I love the most is Golden Sun. It tells of four kids who each have the power of one of the four basic elements. In my past stories, I have mentioned that Yugi had only one cousin. His cousin is an Adept from the world of Golden Sun. But in order to do this, I had to change a few things. This is my first cross over, so I'm taking a chance. Anyway, let's see how it turns out …_**

**It was started out as a morning like any other Saturday morning. Yugi woke up and yawned. Not fully awake yet, he rubbed his eyes to try and remove the remains of sleep; not getting anywhere fast. The ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle watched Yugi try and wake himself up. He stood in front of his little charge while smirking at Yugi's baby – habit of rubbing his eyes. "Yugi, if you rub any more, your skin will start to fall off." The dead Pharaoh said through chuckles. Yugi yawned again.**

**"Very funny, Pharaoh." Yami shrugged while smiling. Yugi managed to stand, but never opened his eyes. When he walked to the door to go to the bathroom, he bumped into the wall, causing Yami to snicker in response. Yugi would have said something, but was too sleepy to say anything.**

**After his morning routine, (_believe it or not, running into the wall is part of his morning routine_) Yugi grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch to watch his Saturday morning cartoons. Even though he was fifteen years old, he still loved to watch cartoons, just like his father and grandfather. Yugi wanted to become an animator some day. He loved cartoons. Yami usually spent his mornings looking out the window, lost in thought. Yugi always wondered what he thought of while Yami looked through the window. Sometimes he would sigh; giving Yugi the impression that he was thinking of something he didn't like. But because the boy was humble in every way, he did not pressure the ancient spirit to share his thoughts with him. Just as Yugi finished his cereal and was about to take his bowl and put it in the sink, his mother called him into the kitchen to talk to him. Both his mother and father looked at their only child.**

**"What's wrong, Mom?" Kay smiled at her son. She was very over protective of Yugi. Especially when it came to the subject that was about to be announced.**

**"Yugi dear, we have some very interesting news to tell you." Yugi took a seat to the dinning room table right next to his grandfather. Yami walked in and stood next to Yugi with his arms crossed. Because Yugi was not wearing the puzzle at this time, Yami could come and go from Yugi as he pleased, but not from the puzzle itself.**

**"So, what is it that you guys want to tell me?" Kay and Mike looked at each other, trying to see who had to tell Yugi the news. Solomon rolled his eyes and spoke up for the two parents.**

**"What your parents are trying to say, Yugi, is that your cousin is coming to stay with us for the rest of the school semester." Yugi's mood had just gone from cheery to weary. This was bad … _very_ bad, at least for Yugi it was. What Mike, Kay and Solomon don't know is that Yugi's cousin always picks on Yugi. Not because they saw that he was small and thought that he was helpless like everyone else, but because he was younger and used his elemental powers to get what he wanted. The Moto Family was small. Yugi only had one aunt, one uncle, and one cousin. His mom and his aunts were sisters, while his dad and his uncle were brothers. It was weird, but that was the whole family. They were supposed to be a close family, but Yugi's idiot cousin was anything but close with him. He always found way of making Yugi's life miserable. Mostly with Yugi's tick of putting things close to his eye. There were a few times where Yugi won a fight by tattling, or screaming for help, but other then that, the oldest always won. Yugi was _NOT_ looking forward to seeing his cousin, not to way, not no how. He would be seventeen now, and much stronger then himself. Yugi gulped at the thought to the things his cousin would do to him. Yami sensed this and mentally asked what was wrong. Yugi said he would tell him later.**

**"His parents thought that he would be better off living in an environment without any distractions, say something with his Psynergy, perhaps …" Mike said. Psynergy is short for '_Psychic Energy_'. Meaning that the power of the elements comes from the mind. The only reason his cousin was an Adept, a person who can use Psynergy, is because that element runs in the family. Yugi's grandmother was an Adept, but his grandfather was not. Their first born, Yugi's uncle was born an Adept while the second, Yugi's father was not so … you can do the math. It wouldn't even be so bad having an Adept for a cousin, had he not been one of The Leaders. (_Okay, this part is totally made up by me, but it still fits_) The Four Leaders were a group of Adepts, one from each element that were the most powerful of Adept of that element. Yugi's cousin was the Leader of Venus, the Earth element. (_Can you guess which character it is now?_) Yugi was not happy about this what so ever.**

**"Why does he have to stay here? Can't he stay at like a hotel or something!" Mike frowned at Yugi's temper tantrum. **

**"Now Yugi, you of all people should know that we can't just send him to a High School and not a home. Come on, we are family after all." Yugi sighed at that word.**

**"Yeah, sure … 'family' …"**

**Later that day, Yugi had called all of his friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan over for a 'conference' "Wow, you have family outside of this city? I thought you guys were the only Moto's in the world!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi nodded.**

"**Yup, his name is Isaac, he lives in a far away city called Vale, but he'll be a senior at our school for the rest of the school year …" Tea put her hand on Yugi's shoulder.**

"**You don't sound too happy, Yugi." The boy sighed.**

**"That's because I'm not …" Yami, who had been there the whole time in his traditional pose, decided to speak up.**

**"Tell us, Yugi, why are you so against Isaac's arrival?" Yugi turned to his guardian and sighed.**

**"These are those memories that I never wanted you to see … Isaac is kind of … I want to say 'abusive', but he's not that extreme." Joey and Tristan looked at each other. Yugi sighed and continued. "He likes to pick on me a lot …" Joey scuffed.**

**"So what are you worried about, Yugi? Almost everyone who meets you wants to punch you." Yami cleared his throat to a point where he was warning Joey that he shouldn't be saying such things about Yugi in his presence. Joey just smiled an innocent smile.**

**"Thanks Joey, but Isaac is different … he has … powers …" The three others gasped.**

**"POWERS!" Yugi nodded slowly.**

**"He can use what is called 'Alchemy'. That's where he can move things that belong to a certain element with his mind." Yugi explained. His friends looked a little lost.**

**"Uh … I'm confused." Yugi was about to explain more into it when Yami beat him to it. **

**"Alchemy contains the power of the four basic elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Those who can manipulate these elements use a psychic power called Psynergy containing that element." All four of the others looked at Yami as if he was crazy.**

**"Pharaoh, how did you know about Alchemy?" Yami smirked.**

**"During my training in Heaven, I was required to gain knowledge of all kinds of magical practices. You would be surprised at how far my knowledge goes outside of the Shadows." Yugi shrugged.**

**"Well, what he says is right. But the Adepts have different names for the elements: Earth is Venus, Fire is Mars, Water is Mercury, and Wind is Jupiter." Joey blinked.**

**" … Any element that's not named after a planet?" Yugi's eyes widened. Yami smirked.**

**"No, Joey. Those are the names of the Gods that represented those elements in Greek Mythology." He noticed that the others were gazing at him again. " … I was also required to study some of those religions outside of Egypt's as well." Yugi buried his face in his hand.**

**"Guys, this is serious! Isaac will try and do anything to make me do what he wants; even so far as to use his powers …"**

**"Well, you don't have to worry, Yugi. You've got the Pharaoh here to protect you." Tristan announced. Yami smirked.**

**"Yes, Yugi. If he tries to hurt you in anyway, you know that I will be there to protect you."**

**"But what if Gabriel calls you up to Heaven for something?" The smirk on The Pharaoh's face stayed that way.**

**"Even then, if you need me, I will come when you call. He will understand." Yugi smiled. He felt a little better, but he was still a little uncomfortable having to share his school with Isaac.**

**"Tea, I'm mostly worried about what he'll try to do to you as well." She jumped at hearing this.**

**"Me? Why me?"**

**"Because Isaac is a heartbreaker. And if he sees a chance to … get what he wants, then he won't hesitate to use his charm to get it …" Tea exhaled at this statement.**

**"Wait, are you trying to say that he might come on to me?"**

**"Not might … will. He's known for breaking a lot of hearts." **

**"So what if he asks me to be his girlfriend?" Yugi chuckled, effortlessly. Tea was a little offended, but said nothing.**

**"Isaac doesn't have girlfriends, he has dates. He charms a girl into thinking he can be everything they want, and when their guard is down, he takes what he wants and leaves. I don't want that to happen to you, Tea." Tea smiled. She leaned over and gave Yugi a tight hug.**

**"Oh, Yugi you're so sweet. But you don't have to worry. Nothing like that will happen to me. I'm too smart to fall for anything like that." Yugi blushed. **

**Later that night after everyone had left; Yugi was having his special time when it was just him and Yami. During this time, Yugi would tell what was going on his life and what he thought about it. Yugi often thought of Yami as his own psychiatrist that he didn't have to pay. Yugi sat in his bed, petting his black and white cat, Ezzy. "Yugi, I know there is more then what you're telling. Is there a specific reason why you dread your cousin so much?" Yugi sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day.**

**"Pharaoh, what I didn't tell the others is that Isaac is the Venus Leader." Yami was shot back. He had heard of the Legendary Elemental Leaders, but he thought they were a myth.**

**"Are you sure?" Yugi nodded.**

**"Yes because he can do things that other Venus Adepts can not."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like when he gets really mad, the ground starts to tremble with an earthquake, and he's not even doing it, it's his emotions. Also, he can use those legendary monsters that used to guard that mountain in vale … I forget its name …"**

**"Mount Alphe." **

**"Right … those things … djinn I think they're called … he has the power to command them." Yami thought he saw tears in Yugi's eyes. "He's going to make my life miserable, just like before … I know it …" Yami reached over and wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked up. Yami reached his arms out and Yugi crawled into his lap as if it was instinct.**

**"Yugi, I will help you deal with your cousin. He just sounds like a spoiled brat if you ask me." Yugi snuggled Yami's shirt.**

**"He is … and he always tries to use the Venus Mind Trick (_getting into a little bit of Star Wars here lol_) to get what he wants." Yami tightened his hold on the boy.**

**"Does he know about me?"**

**"No." The Pharaoh smirked.**

**"Then we have the element of surprise." Yugi looked in Yami's eyes with a look of confusion.**

**"What?"**

**"Well, he doesn't know about me and my own powers. Perhaps there is something we can do to teach this cousin of yours the difference between wrong and right." Yugi smiled. He had totally forgotten about Yami's ability to use Telekinesis. Isaac knew nothing about it, so if he tried anything, Yami could always counter with a power of his own. Yugi giggled just thinking about the look on his older cousin's face when he can't explain how Yugi got so powerful. It would be a long ride, but the destination would be worthwhile. **

_**End of Chapter.**_


	2. Bad Memories

_**Well, I know I just put this up, but it's been in my mind for quite a while. So, why not continue? The reason why most of my stories tie together is because I've thought of ways to put them into the series. I've been thinking of these stories for quite a few years. At least since freshman year, that's as far back as I can remember.**_

**This was it … this was the moment Yugi had been dreading for the past two weeks. Yami was outside the puzzle ready to pounce at anything that moved, but he was in his transparent form so that only Yugi could see him. The dead Pharaoh saw his little one shaking uncontrollably. '_Yugi, calm down. He hasn't even arrived and already you can not control your shaking. Remember, I am here with you. There is nothing he can do as long as I am with you'._ Yugi smiled. He knew Yami was right. Even Isaac's powers were nothing compared to Yami's telekinesis. Yugi looked over at his parents and grandfather. Mike loved Isaac as much as he loved Yugi, but he still knew nothing of the torment Isaac had put his son through over the years. Kay loved Isaac as well, but she knew that he was a wild teenager. Unlike Yugi who did only what was right, Isaac made a lot of bad decisions. Solomon could not wait to see his oldest grandson. Because he lives with Yugi, he was able to watch him grow up, but the only time he gets to see Isaac is during Christmas. Yugi sighed. He really wished Isaac wasn't coming alone. He did love his aunt and uncle. They usually protected him against Isaac while they were growing up. But when Isaac was his babysitter, that's when things turned rough. Yugi could remember back one time when he and Isaac had to stay alone together because their parents wanted to go out …**

**(_Yugi's Flashback_)**

**_Yugi was eleven years old. He had just finished his most prized possesion, the Millennium Puzzle a few months ago. He and his parents were spending a few weeks in Vale to visit their family. The only thing about tonight was that his older cousin, Isaac was going to be babysitting him. Isaac was thirteen, the beginning age of babysitters. (_At least it is in this state_) Yugi stood by the door when his mother came up and gave him a hug and kiss. "You be good tonight, Baby."_**

"_**I will, Mom." Then his father came and tussled his hair. Mike picked Yugi up and squeezed him.**_

"_**If you need anything, just give us a ring, okay?" Yugi smiled and nodded before giving his father another hug. After saying good – bye to his aunt and uncle, Yugi stood outside the house he was visiting when he felt an arm snake itself across his shoulders. He looked up to see a boy that was at least two feet taller then him with blonde spiky hair. There were more spikes on the right side then the left. He also had icy blue eyes and from Yugi's point of view, a fake smile. This was his older cousin, Isaac.**_

"_**Bye, you guys have a good time!" Yugi gulped. He was expecting the worst. When the car had finally gone from sight, the two boys headed back into the house.**_

"_**So … what do you want to do, Isaac?" Yugi cringed, not really wanting to hear the answer. Surprisingly, Isaac waved his hand in front of his face.**_

"**_You go watch some TV. In the living room, Li'l Cuz. I'll join you in a minute. Yugi looked at his cousin in shock. No mock? No Joke? Was this really Isaac? He smiled without thinking twice._**

"_**Okay!" Yugi ran to the living room while Isaac headed upstairs. There was nothing that caught his interest on TV, so he watched a movie instead.**_

**_An hour and a half later, Yugi got bored from his movie and he was also wondering where his darling cousin was. He sighed and waited fifteen more minutes before deciding to go and see what Isaac was doing._**

**_Yugi crept up the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. There were four rooms he could choose from. There was his aunt and uncle's room that was across the hall, which had the light on, but no one was inside. There was a room next to that room which was used as an office for his uncle with a computer in it, but there was no one in there. There was a guest room on his left that Yugi used every time he stayed over, or when Isaac's best friend, Garet would spend the night. No one was in there either. Then he saw a bathroom right next to his aunt and uncle's room. He suspected no one would be in there. The room on his right was Isaac's room. Yugi slowly walked over and softly knocked on the door. When no answer came, Yugi got suspicious. The weird thing was, he could have sworn that he heard laughing coming from behind the door, so he thought he should open it. When he did, he got a big surprise._**

"**_Isaac, it's been --" Yugi's eyes doubled in size from the sight before him. Isaac was lying in his bed, with some girl underneath him. Both were naked. All Yugi could do was stare. He was young and very clueless as to what life was like beyond his games, but he still knew a few things of what people do when the lights go off. Isaac turned to face him with a look that seemed to be crossed with shock and anger._**

" … _**Yugi … what's up, Li'l Cuz?" All Yugi did was stare. That was the only thing he could think of doing. The girl Isaac was … 'getting acquainted' with looked up to see Yugi.**_

"_**Isaac … who is this?" Isaac looked at Yugi and then at the girl.**_

"_**Oh … uh … Stacy, this is my cousin, Yugi. Yugi, this is Stacy." Once Yugi heard his name, he snapped out of his trance.**_

"_**Oh uh … hi, Stacy …" He said, awkwardly. Quietly, Stacy whispered something in Isaac's ear.**_

"_**I thought you said you were going to be alone tonight." Isaac shrugged.**_

"_**I had to baby-sit at the last second." Stacy started to get up, but Isaac was still on top of her.**_

"_**Isaac, I really don't think this is the right time …"**_

"_**No, wait, Stacy. Yugi, think I can drop you off at Garet's house ---" Stacy stopped him.**_

"_**Isaac, I really don't wasn't to put your cousin through any more … trauma then he's in right now … tonight just wasn't the night." The young adept sighed. **_

"_**Yeah, you're right … Yugi, go wait downstairs." Happy to get away from the awkward moment, Yugi did as he was told.**_

**_Half an hour later, Stacy came down the stairs, quickly followed by Isaac. Both fully dressed. Yugi sat on the bottom step, twitting with his fingers. Stacy looked at Yugi and smiled. She gave him a hug and Yugi blushed. He could see Isaac out of the corner of his eye, glaring daggers at him. Isaac, give me a call next time you're alone." She said as she kissed the blonde._**

"_**You got it." She looked over at Yugi and smiled.**_

"_**Bye, Yugi."**_

"_**Uh … bye … Stacy …" Once Stacy was gone, and the door was closed, Isaac turned to fully glare at Yugi. The small boy trembled in his spot. "Th – this is where I should run, right?" Isaac smirked.**_

"**_I'm gonna give you a ten second head start, " his smirk turned into a sneer, "Then, I'M GONNA POUND YA!"_**

"**_AAAHHH!" Yugi yelled, running to the far side of the house, screaming._**

"**_One … two …" Isaac was very frustrated, "TEN! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" But Yugi would not stop. Isaac chased him all over the house. Finally, when he caught the smaller one, Isaac toppled over him and held his mouth with his hand. Yugi did the first thing that came to mind and that was to lick the hand over his mouth. "Gross!" As soon as Isaac let go of Yugi, he was off again. Isaac stopped in the kitchen and his shoes came to a screeching halt. He waited a few minutes and leaned against the counter. "Three, two, one …" With this said, a creaking sound was heard. Isaac smirked. He headed over to the laundry room and snuck in. When he finally opened the dryer door, Yugi screamed and tried to make a run for it before Isaac pounced on him, pinning his little cousin to the ground. Yugi thrashed about, trying to get the older boy off of him. "I'm gonna make you regret what you saw!" Yugi continued to thrash._**

"_**I already regret what I saw!" The two continued to thrash. "Ow, Isaac, you're breaking my arm!"**_

"**_That's because I can't reach your neck!" Suddenly, Isaac reached over Yugi's neck and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle. He ran off with it in his hand. Quickly, Yugi recovered._**

"_**Isaac!" He ran after his older cousin when all of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Yugi didn't even have to guess at what the earthquake was caused from. When he ran outside to the backyard, he saw a large crack in the ground with Isaac waving the ancient relic above the crack. Yugi's heart stopped right then and there.**_

"_**I – Isaac, what are you doing?" Yugi was about to take another step forward when Isaac held out his palm and a bunch of vines appeared around Yugi's ankles and held him in place.**_

"_**Not another step, Li'l Cuz, or I drop this rock of yours in this trench and it falls all the way to the earth's core." Yugi gasped.**_

"_**No, Isaac please! Grandpa brought that back from Egypt and gave it to me!" Yugi was practically crying now.**_

"_**So what, Grandpa brought me back a pocket knife from Egypt and you don't see me cryin' over it!" Yugi winced. Isaac started yelling at him.**_

"_**W - What do you want, Isaac?" There was a little tremble in his voice, and he knew Isaac noticed it.**_

"_**You're gonna swear on it!"**_

"_**Swear? What do you mean?" Isaac exhaled out of annoyance.**_

"_**You're gonna swear on this thing to never tell a soul of what you saw!"**_

"_**What? I can't do that! I would never ---," To prove that he wasn't kidding around, Isaac's grip on the rope holding the puzzle weakened, causing the puzzle to slip from his grip and make its way closer to the trench, "--- Alright, alright I swear," Yugi started crying, "I swear …" Isaac used his psynergy to return the backyard to normal and release Yugi. He casually walked over and threw the puzzle to Yugi. He caught it just before it hit the ground.**_

"_**Good, now go to bed!" Yugi looked up with teary eyes.**_

"_**But … it's only eight o'clock …" Isaac grabbed Yugi by his collar and lifted him in the air. Yugi squeaked.**_

"**_Look, I'm the babysitter, so you'll go to bed when I tell ya too!" He dropped Yugi who ran into the house and stomped up the stairs. That night, Yugi cried for two reasons. One, he thought he was going to lose the puzzle for good, and second, that was when he realized that he did not just hate Isaac's guts, he hated him. And we all know that normally, Yugi doesn't have it in himself to hate, so this was a new feeling for him; a new feeling that he never liked._**

**(_Return to present_)**

**That was a terrible trip for Yugi. And the last time he saw Isaac, he told him to get out of his life; which even though Yugi wasn't fond of his older cousin, he still loved him. And hearing Isaac telling him to get out of his life caused him major pain. Now, he had no choice but to be in his life for at least the next five months.**

**Just as Yugi thought this, the plane that carried the source of his worries had landed. Yugi let out a steady breath. '_This is it …_' he thought to himself. A few people came off the plane, but no one he recognized. '_Well, maybe he chickened out …_' As if sensing his thoughts, a high pitched, annoying voice filled the room.**

**"Woo, look out Domino, Isaac Moto has a – rived!" Yugi rolled his eyes. It was just like Isaac to put the attention on himself. Yugi's parents ran over to greet Isaac at the door. Yugi took his good old time and casually walked over to the Adept.**

**"So, Isaac how was the plane ride?" Solomon asked. Isaac shrugged.**

**"Eh, it was whack. The peanuts were stale and I already saw the movie!" Solomon, Mike and Kay laughed. Yugi on the other hand mocked him behind his back. Yami watched all this and was surprisingly already annoyed by Isaac's perky personality. Suddenly, Isaac turned his attention over to the spiky haired kid to his right.**

**"Why hello, Li'l Cuz!" He said, cheery. Yugi slightly nodded with a blank look on his face. He tried not to show any emotion in front of his cousin.**

**" … Hello, Isaac …"**

**End of Chapter**


End file.
